


Juste une boîte

by Garance



Series: FootballShot [625]
Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: AS Monaco, Chocolate, Fluff, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-14
Updated: 2020-11-14
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:14:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27562132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Garance/pseuds/Garance
Summary: Wissam a faim, peu importe le sens.
Relationships: Wissam Ben Yedder/Niko Kovač
Series: FootballShot [625]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1061201
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2





	Juste une boîte

Juste une boîte

Wissam était obligé de faire un détour par le meilleur chocolatier de la région avant d’aller à l’hôtel, bien sûr il est fatigué de la journée (les entraînements sont soudainement devenus moins amusants depuis juillet), mais passer quelques instants privilégiés avec son entraîneur le réconforte. Ce qui ne l’empêche pas de penser à celui qu’il aime au-delà du lien entraîneur/joueur qui les uni. Après plusieurs mois désormais à passer presque toutes les nuits dans un lit qui devient peu à peu le sien, Wissam a appris à observer le corps de Niko avec attention, d’abord parce qu’il couche avec lui par pur plaisir à chaque fois qu’il en a l’autorisation, ensuite parce qu’il mange avec lui quelques fois, et il sait très bien que quelques thés et soupes ne suffisent pas. Wissam ouvre la porte en gardant la boîte cachée derrière son dos, il est à peine surpris de voir une tablette pour le travail le remplacer. Bien sûr, le travail d’abord… Mais Wissam sait aussi que c’est dans ce genre de moment qu’il peut voir de belles lunettes glisser lentement sur le bout du nez de Niko, des mèches tombant sur un côté dont elles ne sont pas autorisées d’habitude. Magnifique.

‘’Still working ?’’ Wissam s’assoit juste derrière lui, son bras passant autour de sa taille pour déposer ses lèvres sur sa peau chaude

‘’Well, that’s my job.’’

‘’I brought you some chocolate, I hope you will like it.’’

‘’Wissam, I’ve already eaten.’’

‘’But it’s delicious !’’

‘’… Alright, just one.’’

Et Wissam profite de cet accord pour ouvrir la boîte de chocolats et lui en déposer un entre les lèvres, dépassant leurs propres limites pour partager un baiser au goût particulier. Il arrivera à finir la boîte, mais pas en solitaire. Il peut trouver une utilité aux chocolats, d’une manière plus sensuelle, s’il arrive à s’imposer…

Fin


End file.
